


Midnight; Newtmas

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Gay, M/M, MM, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, tdc, thomas brodie sangster, tmr - Freeform, tst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'love is a friendship<br/>  that has caught fire'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.1

The boy walked along the empty street, his hands stuffed into his pockets in an attempt to keep the cold at bay. The wind was blowing briskly, messing up his chocolate brown hair.

As he walked into the small store, he felt the blast of air conditioning, making him shake his head. Idiots. Why would you have the air con on in the middle of winter. He quickly strode towards the back of the store, picking up a packet of headache tablets, along with a large 'family sized' bag of crisps and a bottle of orange juice. He approached the small counter, and dumped down his items, and after a second of consideration added a few chocolate bars to the pile.

The boy behind the counter looked up lazily. His skin was tanned, his blonde hair messily pulled back in a beanie. He had a phone grasped in his left hand, and he was chewing gum. A tag reading 'Newt' was pinned crookedly on the collar of a rumpled blue polo shirt, and as he started scanning the items, his lips raised in a smirk.

"Eighteen dollars seventy cents please" the boy behind the counter said, and Thomas wordlessly slid the coins across the counter, and grabbed the bag.

"Have a nice night" the blonde boy, Newt, said and Thomas detected an accent behind his voice.

"Thanks, you too" Thomas half smiled, then took a deep breath.

"Is your name really Newt? I mean, it's not a real name is it? Like its cool, but does it actually exist? Is it yours?" Thomas trailed off, when Newt started laughing.

"Yeah, my names Newt. It's weird, don't ask. What's yours?" Newt ran a hand through his hair and looked at thomas expectantly.

"Oh, im sorry." Thomas moved closer to the counter and smiled shyly "Im Thomas"

"Well, Thomas," Newt smirked, accenting Thomas' name "It was nice meeting you"

"You too" Thomas turned towards the door, and once again, walked out into the freezing air, this time with a smile on his face.


	2. 0.2

Thomas walked into the club, flashing his id to the bouncer at the door. Slowly he looked around the room searching for a place to sit, and after he collapsed on one of the bar stools and ordered ‘a few shots of vodka and a beer’, he turned his head to the band playing at the front of the room.

Clubs had never been Thomas’ scene, he never was fond of the shitty live music and wasted people, but when he was bored, he liked to go and watch people make a fool of themselves. He was observing a bunch of late teens dance, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Newt stood behind Thomas, his mouth, as always, pulled back into a smirk, and his eyes crinkling as he swayed slightly to the music.

“Uh, yeah,” Thomas yelled back, and offered a seat to the blonde boy.

Newt almost threw himself onto the stool, and just sat there, grinning at Thomas.

“So, how have you been?” Thomas shouted, unable to hear himself over the pounding music and high pitched squeals of drunk teenagers.

Newt shrugged, and suddenly stood up, swaying slightly. He grabbed Thomas’ arm and pulled him out of the club into the quiet street.

“Now we can hear each other properly,” Newt giggled, then promptly sat down in the gutter.

“Are you drunk?”

“Of course not! Maybe!” Newt replied, slurring his words. He slowly staggered to his feet and began to sing a horrible rendition of Toxic by Brittany Spears.

Thomas chuckled, and grabbed Newts hand, pulling him along the street, until they reached a small park, and sat down on the swings.

“Well, do you have facebook?” Newt enquired, his swing swaying slightly, making a screeching sound in the silent night.

“Uh, yeah, what’s your name?” Thomas pulled out his phone, and opened the blue app.

Newt grabbed the phone from Thomas’ and typed in his name. When thomas got the phone back, the screen was displaying a Facebook profile, the name reading 'Newt :-)’. Thomas nodded and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Both boys stood up from the swings at the same time, and stood facing eachother.

“Well, bye?” Thomas smiled, and started walking towards the rusty gate.

“Bye, tommy!” Newt called after his retreating back, and sat back down on the swing, rocking lightly on the balls of his feet, his smirk returning.


	3. 0.3

Over the next few days, Thomas checked online to see if the mysterious Newt boy had accepted his friend request. And every day he was disappointed. The 'friends' tab stayed firmly at 250, and Thomas' heart sunk a little every time he saw the number.

"Thomas! Im going out" A high pitched voice echoed down the hallway, and Thomas shrugged, replying with a nonchalant "have fun".

A girl with curly brown hair, large brown eyes and porcelain skin appeared at Thomas' doorway.

"So, what do you think!" She twirled around, letting him view her whole outfit. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a dirty army green tank and combat boots.

"It's... nice" Thomas shrugged "Where are you going anyway?"

"The halloween party. You know, the one I've been excited for..." When thomas still looked blank his roommate Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Thomas! Ive been talking about this party for over a month! I can't believe you."

"Oh. yeah. that one" Thomas mumbled, rolling his eyes, and returned back to his phone "have fun, Theresa".

"Tom..." he looked up to see Teresa on his bed, a huge smile stretched over her face.

"Oh no" Thomas sighed "I know that look. you're planning something."

"You're coming with me!" Teresa squealed, grabbing Thomas' hand and hauling him off the bed, despite his protests.

-

After numerous complaints, Teresa had managed to find Thomas an outfit he reckoned he didn't look half bad in. After an awkward twenty minute car ride through the back streets of the city, Thomas pulled up in front of a large house.

Loud music emanated from the windows while various bodies poured out of the front door, clearly the party was underway.

Teresa grabbed Thomas' hand, and with a loud squeal she pulled him inside the house, through the mass of sweaty, intoxicated teens to one of the only relatively quiet places in the whole house, the kitchen.

"Have fun" Thomas called to Teresa's retreating back, and she just gave him a peace sign, and disappeared into the crowded hallway.

Thomas sighed and poured himself a drink, cringing at the heavy, bitter taste. His head subconsciously rose and fell to the beat of the music, and he swirled his drink around his plastic cup while he observed the many teenagers who were in the kitchen.

It was a boring, monotonous task. Girls in different costumes, many of which resembled cats, or bunnies and guys in casual clothes, pretending they were some famous rock star. Thomas had had enough of the stale smoke, the booze, the drunk teenagers, so he grabbed his phone and slid out of the tall barstool.

Teresa ran back into the kitchen, her red plastic cup empty, her face flushed and her walk unsteady.

"Hey, teresa" Thomas tried to get her attention, and finally ended up just grabbing her forearm

"Tom! Having fun?" Teresa giggled, which was an unusual sight.

"Uh yeah," Thomas smiled half heartedly "Im going to get a breath of fresh air"

with a fleeting "ok", Teresa disappeared back into the room of sweaty people.

Thomas sighed, and shouldered his way through the crowds, and into the front yard, taking a seat on the crumbling brick fence.

"Not your scene?" A voice sounded from thomas' left and he whipped around, finding a blonde boy, not just any boy, Newt, sitting on the same wall, his heels scuffing the dirt.

"Of course" Thomas murmured, rolling his eyes "What a surprise, you're here"

"You say that like its a bad thing" Newt laughed and ran a hand through his hair "Is it?"

"No, no" thomas worriedly said. "I'm sorry, I'm just super stressed right now. my best friend is off, drunk, doing who knows what, I'm here with no way home because I don't have my fucking license and I've just lost my job and I have no idea what I'm doing-"

Thomas cut short when he saw the way Newt was looking at him. The blonde boy was staring at him with such depth that thomas couldn't help but notice the way his breath made small clouds in the frigid air, he became painfully aware of the lights reflecting off Newts brown eyes.

"Im- im sorry" Thomas stuttered "I don't know why I went off like that, I just-"

"Hey, hey, Tommy, its alright" Newt smiled "Im like a sponge, I'm good at listening"

"Thanks" Thomas smiled, and stood up suddenly, stuffing his hands in his pockets "Um, I best be off"

"Oh yeah" Newt replied, following Thomas and standing up

"Well, see you later?"

"You can count on it, Tommy"

Thomas smiled, and started walking towards the house, in search of Teresa.

"Hey, Tommy" Newt called from his spot on the lawn, his hair blowing softly, "Text me"

"You can count on it, Newt"


	4. 0.4

Night time was Thomas' favourite time. There was something about the way the darkness descended on the city, like all the problems, all the dirt and dust and pain of the day time disappeared as the moon appeared and the lights twinkled on. Walking was his favourite thing to do, just his music and him, cutting through the lights in powerful strides. There was a feeling that came with walking, wandering at night that was indescribable.

Thats what Thomas was doing now, wandering the back streets of his city. It was an extremely dark night, one where the light from the stars and the moon seemed to have been swallowed by the inky blackness surrounding them. He was only a few blocks from the centre of the city when his phone hummed, interrupting his music. Leaning again a lamp post, he withdrew his phone from his back pocket, and viewed the text that had popped up on the previously dark screen.

newt; hey tommy, im super bored, u want to hang out ??

A small smile crept onto the boys face, and he hurried to respond,

tommy; yeah, okay, what do u want 2 do XD

Barely a minute had passed when the phone lit up once more,

newt; we can hang at my place, i live on 2nd St, see you soon!

tommy; yEp !!! XD looking forward to it!!!!!

Thomas started his music once again, and this time going even faster, turned on his heel and headed towards the house of one his best friends.

-

The house in question turned out to be a two storey terrace. The red bricks were crumbling and the green paint on the fence and the front door was peeling, but it reminded Thomas completely and utterly of Newt. The door swung open before Thomas had even latched the gate behind him, and he was ushered inside by the smiling blonde boy. Newt was wearing, as usual, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple fitted tee shirt, adorned with the words 'The Flare est. 1976'.

The interior of the house was dimly lit, with mismatched pieces of furniture scattered around. The fireplace was on, the flames crackling merrily, and Thomas couldn't help but noticing the absence of a tv.

Newt unlatched a small glass fronted cabinet in the corner of the room and produced two bottles, one large with a crystal stopper filled with an amber liquid, and the other a small, corked bottle with pink contents.

"So, Tommy" Newt gestured towards the green felt lounge, "Have a seat. Are you more of a whiskey guy or do you want some peach vodka?"

Thomas lowered himself onto the seat slowly, stretching out his legs.

"I- I don't really mind, you can choose?"

"Whiskey it is, then." Newt pulled the stopper out of the bottle with a flourish and presented the bottle to Thomas.

"Do I need glas-"

"Dont worry, we can drink it from the bottle, Newt"

"I just don't want to be tacky"

"And I don't want to be any trouble, we'll drink from the bottle"

Shrugging, Newt tipped the bottle up to his mouth and took a large drink. Eager, Thomas grabbed the bottle and followed the actions of the blonde boy.

The alcohol burned as it went down, but when Thomas' streaming eyes cleared, he had another gulp, welcoming the faint buzz.

The next few hours followed in a similar way, until both boys had reached a point that was not quite drunk but well past tipsy.

"Thomas," Newts eyes found Thomas' and held them there. "I have something to show you."

The dim lights were too bright and the soft hum that was coming from the radio sounded like the sighing of a thousand winds and Thomas' legs felt like lead. Getting up from the couch was a battle but after a minute of strain thomas was successfully standing, beaming at Newt with a large, innocent grin.

Newt grabbed Thomas' hand and led him through the house, up some stairs and into a small room. From there, Newt opened another doorway, and led Thomas up another flight of narrow stairs. When they emerged from the narrow hallway, they were standing on the roof of the terrace, the lights of the city stretching out as far as the eye could see. The lights of the city merged with the stars, forming a never-ending canopy of pinpricks of beauty.

"Wait!" Newt giggled, disappearing downstairs and emerging a moment later with a large duvet and another bottle of amber liquid.

The two boys collapsed on the duvet, a tangle of sweaty limbs. Barely an hour later Thomas was feeling pleasantly buzzed; his speech was slurring together and his laughs were too enthusiastic. Newt was in a similar state, reciting Hamlet loudly, pausing every few lines to giggle.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt -hic- thou the sun doth move." The blonde boy dramatically lifted his arms towards the glimmering light of the moon, and quickly swivelled around and addressed Thomas "Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love!"

Newt fell on the duvet, and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"Tommy, I really like you, you know. You're one of my best friends" Newt reached over and slowly grasped Thomas' hand "I really don't want you to get hurt."

Thomas just stared at the stars, too drunk to do anything other than nod. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Before he completely blacked out, he murmured "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

Then he let the weight of the night anchor his eyes shut, the view of the stars and the feel of Newts fingers intertwined with his being his last conscious thoughts.


	5. 0.5

When Thomas woke the next morning, he was surprised to find himself on a roof. Slowly, he untangled himself from the sleeping blonde boy and stretched out, retrieving his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

The time displayed read 6:32 am, but that wasn't what surprised him. The 9 unread text messages and 12 missed calls from none other than his roommate Teresa were what surprised Thomas. Hurriedly, he unlocked the phone, and read through the text messages.

teresa; hey can u get some noodles from that chinese place on the corner?

teresa; hello? tom?

teresa; tom im hungry and you dont want to cross me when im hungry

teresa; where tf are you you always have ur phone with u

teresa; tom are U DEAD

teresa; seriously im so hungry. this isn't a joke

teresa; whatever, i'll get them myself

teresa; tom its been 5 hrs since you left im getting worried

teresa; tom can u call me when u get these, im rlly worried

"Shit" Thomas whispered to himself, and looked over at the sleeping blonde boy. He considered waking Newt, but instead left a scrawled message on the label of the whiskey bottle 'i had a great night, had to run bc of teresa but call me again soon x tommy'

Then he shrugged on his jacket, and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over himself.

-

By the time he let himself into his apartment his chest was pounding and he had a splitting headache.

He shut the door behind him and went to turn around but was hit by a girl considerably shorter than him flinging her arms around him.

"Thomas I hate you, I hate you so FUCKING much you dickwad, you just disappear for an ENTIRE night I thought you were DEAD goddamn it, you cant just do that to me and expect everyt-"

"Teresa" Thomas sighed. Teresa stopped pacing and looked up at Thomas, her arms crossed and her tangled hair falling down her back. "Im sorry, I really am. I was at Newts house and I lost track of time an-"

"Newt?" Teresa suddenly smiled, and elbowed Thomas, raising her eyebrows. "Isn't that the guy you've got a thing for?"

Thomas sighed exasperatedly and shook his head "I need a shower." He walked to the bathroom and locked the door, but not before he heard his roommate shout "Don't forget to use protection next time."

When Newt woke up, he honestly was a bit disappointed that Thomas wasn't there, but he brightened up considerably when he found the note on the whiskey bottle. It was an odd place to leave a note, but Thomas was anything but ordinary. He seemed to float around in his own little world, disregarding social norms and doing as he pleased. He was intriguing, and although Newt was exceptional at judging character, there was something about Thomas he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He cleaned his roof and had a shower, scrubbing away the sweat and the smell of alcohol that seemed to cling to his skin. It took all his willpower to leave the warm water but he eventually dried himself off and dressed in his work uniform, walking the streets to work, humming as he went along.

Work was, as usual, repetitive and boring. As the light through the store windows turned from pale blue to orange, and finally to a dark velvet, Newt didn't do much else than sit behind the counter and think. Think about the way Thomas' eyes sparkled when he looked at Newt. How, when he was excited about something, his words sped up, so they jumbled into one another, often accompanied by an excited grin. The way that after only a few sips of whiskey Thomas seemed to straighten up, how his nervousness and anxiety seemed to melt off him.

Newt slowly raised his head as the door opened, letting in a rush of wind. A tall guy with immaculate black hair and muscly arms loped over to the counter, leaning against it with a smile.

"Newt my man" Minho went to ruffle the blonde boys golden locks, but Newt ducked out of the way just in time with a scowl. "Whats up?"

"Nothing," Newt slid out from behind the register and quickly locked each door, turning off the lights, plunging both boys in darkness. "Lets go."

"So, whats my bitty Newt been up to while I was away?" Minho and Newt walked down the silent road, the lights from the lampposts slightly illuminating their path.

"Nothing much, partied a bit, made some friends."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Nah, just a guy and some girls."

"Okay Newt." Minho smiled, and then exclaimed as if he wanted the whole world to hear, "Its good to be back!"

"It sure is."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a random Newtmas fic that I found in my files from last year. The writing is really messy but I thought I may as well post it here! Enjoy!
> 
> -Mia 
> 
> instagram: blooming.lester


End file.
